


Falling for You

by ImagineGladions



Series: Kenma Wants A Switch [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, First Meetings, Fluff, KUROO IS A DORK, Lifeguard!Akaashi, Lifeguard!Kenma, M/M, They all still play Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineGladions/pseuds/ImagineGladions
Summary: Kenma wants a Nintendo Switch so he gets a job as a lifeguard.Prompt from @wrenrouge on twitter: "kuroken meet cute where kenma is a reluctant lifeguard and kuroo is a dumbass who almost drowns in the shallow end of the pool and kenma saves his ass"





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> Full Credit for the concept goes to wrenrouge on Twitter. (https://twitter.com/wrenrouge)
> 
> Prompt: kuroken meet cute where kenma is a reluctant lifeguard and kuroo is a dumbass who almost drowns in the shallow end of the pool and kenma saves his ass.
> 
> Sorry if it kind of deviated and now has a life of its own.

Kenma really wants a Switch. He’d go as far as to say he _needs_ a Nintendo Switch. As it is, he’s already missed several game releases that were exclusive to it and when it became clear that his parents wouldn’t buy him one he realized he’d have to find a way to buy one for himself.

And then his friend, Akaashi, told him about an opening at the community pool he worked at as a lifeguard. Thankfully, despite Kenma’s disinterest in any action that puts strain on himself, Kenma did know how to swim decently enough to pass. Then again, it could be because the hiring manager, Nekomata, had taken a shine to him.

Besides Akaashi, there was another life guard. A crazy tall and overenthusiastic freshman named Haiba Lev.

“You did surprisingly well. I didn’t know you knew that much first aid. I barely had to teach you anything.” Akaashi said with a small smile, smearing the weird white sunscreen on Kenma’s nose.

“Yeah, Kenma-san. You even knew all the terms.” Lev piped up, dodging when Kenma threw a pool noodle at him.

Kenma’s face scrunched up in what Akaashi called his ‘ _yuck_ ’ face. “I joined the Swimming Club in Persona.” He said, wiping irritably at his nose until all that was left was a faint sheen. “When are the kids coming?” He asked.

“Yaku-san said they’d be around in fifteen.” Lev replied, brightening at the mention of Yaku.

A group of kids were scheduled for swimming classes that day so they’d set up the pool with the pool lines and all the equipment the instructors – a junior from their school’s volleyball team named Yaku – needed to teach. Lev himself was in the volleyball team with Yaku and Akaashi had thought about joining the school team himself once.

“You should join the team this year.” Kenma said quietly, half hoping Akaashi wouldn’t hear.

But, because Akaashi was a good listener and overall the most perfect friend on the planet, he’d heard and turned giving Kenma a patient stare. “I won’t join without you.”

That was to be expected. “You’re tiring me.” Kenma sighed.

“You haven’t even done that much.” Akaashi retorted.

The excited screeching was like a siren going off. Both lifeguards started moving as the pool erupted with life. The kids, barely held back by a struggling Yaku, found a way to break free of their group and jumped right into the water. Behind them, Yaku glared at them, looking like he was a step away from an angry tirade. The older boy was accompanied by a taller boy with a weird Mohawk dyed blonde.

One of the kids stopped before she could jump in and walked back to Yaku, bounding past him towards the boy with the Mohawk. “Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Are you coming in too?” She asked excitedly.

“Yeah! The Captain and Co-Captain are coming to play today too.” The older brother grinned.

Yaku turned, calling the girl over. “Akane! It’s time to start! Yamamoto, ask the lifeguards to set up the net if you guys are going to play here.” He gestured over to the lifeguard station.

Appeased, the girl – Akane – left her brother and joined the rest of the kids.

Kenma ducked into the supplies shed for the net and came out in time to catch Akaashi talking to Yamamoto.

 “I’m assuming you brought your own ball.” He said to Yamamoto.

“You know it. Bokuto will want you to set for him, of course.” Yamamoto grinned.

Akaashi sighed but the slight twitch of his lip clued Kenma in on his amusement. “Why? Are Oikawa’s sets not enough?” He asked.

“Oikawa moved to a different school.” Yamamoto crossed his arms, leaning forward as if sharing a secret. “We really need a setter on the team this year-”

“You know I won’t join.” Akaashi insisted.

Kenma stepped closer to them. “Akaashi.”

Startled, Akaashi let his mild annoyance fade and turned to Kenma with wide eyes. “Oh, thanks Kenma.” Akaashi smiled, spotting the rolled up net in his arms.

Recognizing his name, Yamamoto immediately shifted closer to Kenma with a bright smile. “So you’re Akaashi’s friend. I heard you’re a setter too. Want to join us for a bit?” He asked.

Glancing up at Akaashi, Kenma opened his mouth to agree.

Akaashi stepped to the side, slightly shielding Kenma from Yamamoto’s probing. “One of us has to be in the lifeguard station.” He said flatly.

“So you’ll set for Bokuto?” Yamamoto was grinning again and Kenma really needed to know how long this has been happening, why it started happening, and just who this Bokuto person is.

Giving in, Akaashi took the net from Kenma and nodded over the the other pool. “Lets set up, Kenma.” He said.

Kenma could do nothing but follow.

 

And then the volleyball team arrived. They were even worse than the kids. Lev showed up at the second pool when their fourth lifeguard, an unamused sophomore named Kageyama Tobio, came to relieve him of lifeguard duty. Kenma recognized another sophomore there. Fukunaga was in his class at school and was a very quiet person.

Finally, the last two members of the team strolled into the pool area, jackets slung over their shoulders and clad in swim trunks both with some insane gravity defying hairstyles.

The first one peered around the pool, eyes lighting up when he spotted them. “Akaashi! Tora said you’d set for me today!” He cheered and Kenma thought this must be the infamous Bokuto.

“Only for today, Bokuto-san.” He said, clearly biting back a smile.

The affection between the two of them was adorable if not slightly frustrating and Kenma definitely didn’t sign up for this.

A hand reached out to pat Bokuto’s shoulder and the other boy, a tanned and toned boy with dark hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed, started walking towards the pool. Dark eyes staring at Akaashi with a scheming gaze.

“We’ll convince you to-” He started to step into the pool, his eyes wandering away from Akaashi.

In a swift movement, the dark haired boy ‘s fingers slipped from the handlebars and he fell into the pool, his feet missing the stairs completely.

“Kuroo!” Bokuto called out, his jaw hanging open in shock.

Anticipating the accident, Kenma was already diving into the pool and slinging his – Kuroo’s – arm over his shoulder and lifting the larger boy out of the water. Kuroo wheezed a little, coughing out water as Kenma led him to the side of the pool.

“You’re surprisingly strong for a little guy, huh?” He mused but Kenma didn’t take it personally. It looked like he might have hit his head a bit. “Ah, that’s embarrassing.”

“Slipping on the steps?” Kenma raised a brow at him. “Don’t worry, it happens a lot.” He patted Kuroo’s arm awkwardly.

Kuroo laughed, a weird raspy sound that wouldn’t be out of place in a documentary about hyenas. “Falling in front of a cute guy, actually.”

Kenma could feel his face heat up and not from the sun. “You’ve hit your head. You should sit out.” He suggested.

“What’s your name?” Kuroo asked.

“That’s hardly important right now.” Kenma retorted, resisting the urge rolling his eyes at the slightly delirious taller boy. ‘ _He’s hit his head. He’s not in his right mind._ ’ He thought.

“It’s important to me.” Kuroo straightened, looking completely alright and even extending a hand to shake Kenma’s. “I’d like to know what my gallant hero’s name is.” He smirked.

Kenma stared at his outstretched hand and then at his face. “You’re not hurt.”

“Well, my pride took a big blow but it’s worth it to see you worry so much about me.” Kuroo retorted and Kenma had half a mind to drown him. “Hi, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and I think I’ve _fallen_ for you.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Kenma.

Kenma ducked down to hide his smile behind his hair but because of how damp it was from his sudden swim he wasn’t very successful.

“Kozume Kenma.”


End file.
